


The First Date is Never a Walk in the Park

by CracklePopFizz



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Light-Hearted, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Picnics, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CracklePopFizz/pseuds/CracklePopFizz
Summary: It took Luz and Willow weeks to plan out the perfect date. Let’s watch as their plans get thrown out the window since nothing is predictable on the Boiling Isles.
Relationships: Luz Noceda/Willow Park
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	The First Date is Never a Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to any fandom ever, so I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> cw // food , drinks , fire

“Backpack: check! Shoes: check! Excessively ornamented floral sun hat: check!” Luz cheerfully recited a list to herself while pacing around the living room. She often did this as a way of memorizing different potion ingredients for class or just as a fun pastime, but today was different. Today was her first date with Willow, so a lot was riding on her checking and rechecking that everything was packed, worn, and ready to go. Plus it calmed her nerves and gave her something to do.

“Luz, what’s with all the stomping? I’m trying to sleep here,” Luz turned around and saw a sleepy little King with ruffled fur and a crooked sleep cap. “The sun’s not even up, what’re you doing in that silly get up?”

“It’s not silly,” Luz responded while restraining herself from scooping up the tired demon and showering him in affection this early in the morning, “and I’m up to triple check that I have all the supplies ready for my date with Willow later today!”

King yawned in approval and trudged back upstairs, not being quite awake enough to be excited for his human companion. Luz turned her attention back to her list and continued her pacing and reciting. 

Hours had past, the sun was shining, and Luz couldn’t wait any longer to meet up with Willow. “Take care, Luz. Y’know, I have some experience with girls, if you want a couple pointers,” Eda smirked while bidding Luz farewell. Luz chuckled a bit and waved back to Eda and King. Hooty also made his presence known by shouting rather aggressive affirmations as Luz happily skipped away. She was whistling a tune she made up on the fly as she made her way to a park just minutes away from Hexside.

Luz had just reached the park entrance when she heard a light familiar voice call out from behind her. “Hey Luz! You just beat me here haha,” Willow greets while walking towards Luz with a basket in hand. Luz turns on her heels and heads towards Willow’s direction. They meet and walk deeper into the tree abundant park hand in hand on a dark dirt road. 

“Willow,” Luz exclaimed, “you look so adorable!” Willow cheeks grew slightly rosy at the compliment, and she twirled her baby blue maxi dress with confidence. 

“Not too shabby yourself Luz,” Willow said beaming, returning the gesture. Luz’s cheeks darkened, and she smoothed out the collar of her short sleeved black button down covered in mini sunflowers. She then took the matching sunflower sun hat off her head and fixed it onto Willow’s, adjusting it slightly and bringing their hands to meet, causing both their blushes to deepen.

The pair walked in a comfortable silence with the occasional remark on the scenery or corny pun the rest of the way, pinkies linked and brushing against each other playfully as they ventured further into the park. At this point, the park could hardly be called a park as all the trees made the land more of a wild, unnavigable forest. 

“Let’s stop here, the branches are a little thick past this point,” Willow advised while laying down the quilt Luz brought on the earthy, grassy ground. Luz nodded and helped her date set up the picnic spread. After a couple minutes, it looked perfect. Each fruit in the fruit basket was placed perfectly, the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches were split into perfect quarters, and none of the napkins had wrinkles in them. Everything was perfect, and everything was according to plan.

Except when it wasn’t.

“A sandwich, for my liege,” Luz playfully bowed in front of Willow while raising a half sandwich above her head. Willow curtsied in response and accepted the sandwich. The two witches in training sat side by side admiring their surroundings, munching on their meticulously made sandwiches, and pointed out the different songbird - or Boiling Isles equivalent of a songbird - trills. 

All was going quite well, and both Luz and Willow were more than happy in each other’s company. Then Willow got thirsty. “Uhhh, Luz? You brought the drinks, right?”

“Uhhh, no? I thought that was you?” Luz replied with a puzzled look. They both stared at each other dumbfounded for a couple seconds, then burst out laughing at the mix up. “Do not fret,” Luz jested, “I have the solution.” Luz pulled out a cup, to which Willow lightly face palmed at because the fact that Luz brought cups but not a single drink was nothing less than cute, and an ice glyph. Luz activated the ice glyph, placed the chunk of ice carefully in the cup, and pulled out a second glyph. Luz activated the fire glyph, held the flame under the cup, and watched as the ice slowly melted. 

“There,” Luz proudly stated, “freshly squeezed water, an on-the-fly idea by yours truly.”

Willow admired her date’s ingenuity, but was a bit cautious. “Luz, careful with that flame. We’re surrounded by trees after all.”

“Huh?” Luz twisted her arms with her head to face Willow, causing little sparks of the flames to fly to the side at the sudden movement. As expected, those sparks met with a couple tree branches, and if there’s one thing to know about the Boiling Isles, it is that everything is extremely flammable.

Fortunately Luz was able to extinguish the small fires as quickly as they started with her newly melted cup of water. Unfortunately that left the two of them right where they began.

“Y’know, how about we take a little hike? My dads and I used to walk down this one trail back when I was younger, but we stopped after my Papa tripped on a rock and threw his back out a while back. But I’m sure I still know the path,” Willow suggested.

“Sounds fun! Let’s go!”

So the two packed up the picnic and set off to take a bit of a journey. Unbeknownst to them, this path Willow was referring to was at a different park, so it comes as no surprise that they soon found themselves to be lost.

“Uhhh, Willow? Where exactly are we?”

“I’m not sure Luz, I mayyyyy have been mistaken when I said I knew the path,” Willow said sheepishly. Then she sighed. “I’m sorry Luz, this date….isn’t going very well.”

Luz gave her a comforting look. “Willow, there is nothing I would rather be doing than being stuck here with you - well, actually I guess I’d rather be dancing with you or somethi - wait that's for later, “ Luz stammers, slightly flustered at her verbal entanglement. “Well what I mean is, is that as long as I’m with you, I’m happy. This date has been amazing, and if you’re up for it, I’d like to dance now?”

A smile crept on Luz’s face as she outstretched an open hand towards Willow once more, which Willow accepted without words. The sun shifted just so slightly and peered through the leafy branches, illuminating the dirt dance floor. The two tenderly placed their hands into a dancing position, with Willow’s left hand on Luz’s shoulder and Luz’s right arm wrapped around Willow’s waist. They pulled each other just a little closer, to the point where they could see the vibrant multicolored specks in each other's eyes.

And they danced.

Luz and Willow danced throughout the afternoon. At some points they danced explosively, with Luz throwing Willow into the air and Willow dipping Luz. At other times, they simply rocked back and forth with their faces buried in the other’s shoulder. They danced, and rocked, and hummed, and sung into the night. 

Night fell, and it was time for the witches to go home. By some stroke of luck, or the magic of the forest, they found a pathway and were homebound. They walked shoulder to shoulder and talked about anything and everything. The fun they had, their hopes, their fears, their families, and both Luz and Willow were so invested in the conversation that they almost passed Willow’s house. 

“Well, I can see my dads through the window, might be best if I go now,” Willow said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

“Today was nice, real nice. I’m so lucky to have you as my girlf-“ Luz stopped herself, her eyes widening as she realized she never took *that* step yet.

“Your girlfriend? Huh, I like the sound of that,” Willow winked at Luz playfully and immediately whipped her head to the side out of embarrassment at her out of character forwardness.

Luz smiled a bright, genuine smile. She was truly, honestly happy at that moment, and leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend, *her* girlfriend, on the cheek. Willow saw Luz’s face coming closer at the corner of her eye, and turned back to face her.

This resulted in Luz’s lips barely brushing against Willow’s. The two witches in training froze, faces reddening. 

“I- I guess I’ll be going. My dads definitely saw that, and there’s no way I’ll hear the end of it,” Willow says blushing harder than ever as she brushes some loose hair behind her ear. 

“Yeah, yeah. Eda is probably worried sick wondering where I am…. Well, see you tomorrow during class, girlfriend.”

“See you, girlfriend.”

Luz walked away from Willow’s house towards the owl house and couldn’t help but smile as she heard Willow’s dads roar in congratulations to their only child “growing up”. She wondered how her own mom would have reacted to her first partner, and her smile only grew as she reached the owl house. 

“Tell me all about her, kid. How’d the date go? Where’d you go? And where’s my hat?” Eda questioned Luz once they got settled on the living room couch, with King sleeping on Luz’s lap and Hooty peering ominously through the window.

Luz stamped her feet slightly in excitement, and after a couple seconds of thought, she begins with ,“Well, it wasn’t just a date, I got a girlfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was good enough for you guys. Feel free to leave criticism or suggestions, I’m willing to learn and improve. Anyways, thanks for reading everyone. Have a good rest of your day (even though you’re probably reading this at night/early morning when you should be asleep) and stay safe out there!


End file.
